1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to megaphone cups and more particularly pertains to a new megaphone cup for providing a device that is convertible between a drinking cup and a megaphone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of megaphone cups is known in the prior art. More specifically, megaphone cups heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art megaphone cups include U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,218; U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,066; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,409; U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,829; U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,815; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,195.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new megaphone cup. The inventive device includes a base having upper and lower surfaces with a tubular cup mount upwardly extending from the upper surface of the base. The cup mount has a lumen and an upper opening into the lumen. Removably inserted into the lumen is the bottom end of a cup member. The top and bottom ends of the cup member both have openings into the cup member hollow interior and the cup member is also tapered towards the bottom end of the cup member. When the cup member is detached from the cup mount, a user may shout into the opening of the bottom end to use the cup member as a megaphone. The cup member also includes an extendable portion which is retractably extendable between an extended position and a retracted position.
In these respects, the megaphone cup according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a device that is convertible between a drinking cup and a megaphone.